


Put The Radio On

by cicada9603



Series: 打开收音机关掉灯 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Sex, Bottom Prussia (Hetalia), Car Sex, Cheating, Co-workers, M/M, Phone Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Top Russia (Hetalia)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 基尔伯特渴求一段激烈的性爱，当伊万作为试用期的新人进入公司的时候，一场背德的办公室恋情或将上演。
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: 打开收音机关掉灯 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684006
Kudos: 8





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

> warning：原创女角色有，但名字不会被提及，并且只是走个过场。露普二人后期都是带恶人。是个出轨故事，请务必注意！在此世界观中，omega占据主导地位，而alpha沦为受到规训的性别。但是不想深入讨论，只是想写简单的有一点点剧情的肉，反正是为ghs服务的没营养的文章。比较短，预计两万字。

在基尔伯特对着他老板大呼小叫的时候人事经理敲了总经理办公室的门，这终结了房间内二人之间剑拔弩张的氛围。他们二人齐刷刷地看向门口，亚瑟感激地朝伊丽莎白点了点头，基尔伯特则摆出一张臭脸。

但伊丽莎白才不会纵容自己烟友的臭脾气，她清了清嗓子，刚放门上的手自然地垂下，身体微微侧开，好让办公室里的二人看清跟在她身后的人：“人我带来了，预定了一个会议室，你们一会儿自己和他聊聊吧。”她特意看了一眼基尔伯特，白发男人不屑地别过头，他刚还在就自己手下要增加一个新人与亚瑟争执，现在这个“罪魁祸首”便亲自上了门。但看在老板的面子上，他终于将自己的身体转向办公室的门，这显出他一点点的诚意，但他双手报臂，脸上满是刻薄。

一个高大的身躯拘谨地走了进来，基尔伯特眯了眯眼，上下打量着这个刚被录用的新人。有着明显东欧人的面部特征，却是好看的灰金发色，但最引人注目的还是与众不同的紫色虹膜。他心中泛起点点异样，基尔伯特轻轻一压就将那奇怪的念头摁了下去。他没挪窝，屁股靠在亚瑟的办公桌边缘，两条长腿交叠着指向这名高大的新人。他的肢体渐渐放松下来，在亚瑟轻声催促之后才用双手将自己撑起来，基尔伯特与刚开始试用期的新人擦肩而过，故意轻撞了对方胳膊一下，在那男人讶异地看向他的时候他却径直穿过办公室的门，往会议室去了。

亚瑟领着人随后就到，同时也给基尔伯特丢过去一份简历。他看过，只是再走个大概的流程，毕竟他本意是不想要人的，他一个人可以干三个人的活，之前的下属全都是一群办事不力的傻子，他们组的业绩全靠基尔伯特一人带出来。在上一任助理离职之后他们组只剩他一位光杆司令，亚瑟说什么都要给他再找一个，美其名曰减少他的工作量，基尔伯特粗粗看过一些简历，就因为这位的长相符合他审美才勉强被招募进来。在亚瑟开始向伊万——也就是他们的新同事——简单介绍公司情况的时候，基尔伯特将自己埋在简历当中，这是他第一次这么认真看对方的文书。他的眼神扫过那张吸引他的照片，与本人几乎没有差别，让他心中顿时轻快了不少。作为一个简单的外貌原教旨主义者，基尔伯特并不介意多收留一个英俊的小伙。当他的视线再往下看的时候，学历和其他的实习与项目经验都完全不重要了，基尔伯特舔了舔嘴唇，此时亚瑟絮絮叨叨的讲话已经接近尾声，他探究的眼神扫过来，想要将基尔伯特介绍给新同事。他直了直后背，腰部的酸痛在他的脑中形成一个或许周末要去购买一个座椅靠垫的想法。

“这是你之后的主管，基尔伯特·贝什米特，市场部的品牌经理。”亚瑟冷淡的声音在不大的小会议室里响起，随后他又将头转向伊万，把他介绍给自己令人头疼的下属，“这位是伊万·布拉津斯基，你未来的品牌助理，有很多事情麻烦你们自己交接一下，品牌这边目前还比较缺人手。”他故意在“缺人”上面加了重音，基尔伯特忽略掉其中的嘲弄，朝伊万点了点头，高个子的青年微笑了一下，像是不知道自己接下去将会面对什么似的。

亚瑟离开之后他们又在会议室里坐了一会儿，基尔伯特想了半天也没什么头绪，他今天工作很多，并不想浪费时间在培养新人上面，但是亚瑟强硬地通知他必须要来交接，他便与伊万干瞪了半天的眼。他在思索自己要不要去把共享盘中的助理手册打出来扔给对方，毕竟他刚进公司的时候就是这样度过他的试用期，早已跳槽的主管完全是狼性办公，没有关爱可言，第一天就给他压了不少项目与工作，基尔伯特一点点自己整理出头绪与逻辑，直到那人离开他终于爬上了合适的位置。他性格中的偏执注定也使他成为了一个并不能很好相处的领导，在他任间，逼走的实习生和正式员工不下十数位，每一个人走之前都冲进伊丽莎白的办公室哭诉半天，然后如暴风般收拾完自己的东西迅速离职，生怕自己过不了明日，哪怕亚瑟再如何开出诱人的条件盼望他们留下来都无济于事，毕竟基尔伯特这个品牌经理早已臭名昭著。基尔伯特不知道现在面前的这位布拉津斯基先生能撑多久，他但愿对方能挺过最开始的六个月试用期，毕竟失去这么一张好脸蛋会让他在本就时间不够用的夜里失去三秒钟的睡眠。

“所以你是谁来面试的？”基尔伯特努力想要驱赶走空气中胶着的尴尬，但除了简单的寒暄之外他没有别的什么可以用作开头语的话。要让他怎么办？直接恐吓对方他的上一任连试用期都没过，三个月就着急走人？拿出他的日常工作量来威胁刚从研究生毕业的职场菜鸟？他上下打量着伊万，身上仍旧带着挥之不去的书卷气，活脱脱一个刚从象牙塔中走出来的宝宝。

伊万紧张地回答，想要在自己主管面前好好表现的样子：“是人事和老板和我谈的，就简单聊了聊，我也没想到这么快就能接到通知。”

基尔伯特含糊地嘟哝两句，被刻意忽略的感受让他心里十分火大，但他明白自己有时也过于混蛋，这就造成了几乎没有人能在他的面试环节中存活下来。但或许我会给你一个机会，基尔伯特饶有兴趣地盯着眼前可爱的菜鸟，他喜欢兼顾成熟与青涩懵懂特性的人，伊万的声线带有天然又刻意的软糯，隐隐透出一丝讨好，基尔伯特十分受用。他用指尖点了点光滑的会议桌面，眼神又不时往过紧的衬衫上飘。他从对方一进门的时候就有些在意，衬衫并不十分合身，扣子堪堪维持着它们的职能，看上去很快就会在某一个时间点脱线崩开，青年过于拘谨的动作或许也拜这件衬衫所赐。天热的同时周围同事都纷纷换上了轻薄的衣服，新人也不例外，可能这是他家中唯一一件正式的短袖衬衫，但过于宽厚的胸膛此刻每一个细胞都叫嚣着不满。伊万额头上渗出汗水，基尔伯特也都看在眼里，细小的汗珠爬满光洁的额头，将他略有些厚重的刘海打得微湿。

“那你跟我来吧，我带你去工位。”基尔伯特站起来，但他没有收回视线，他没有带纸笔，朝伊万伸出手，友好地握了握。他们本在办公室最里面的会议室，伊万随身带的包很大，他用手轻托底部，侧过身体让基尔伯特先出门，随后便跟上了自己未来经理的脚步。

他们穿过长长的一排工位，几乎是从最里面走到最外面。

“哎哟基尔伯特！你终于又有小弟了啊！”一个轻佻的声音从旁响起，伊万疑惑地扭头去看，那是一个有着金色长卷发的男人，精致的衬衫卷起袖口，看似随意却俨然巧妙设计过长度。基尔伯特抬高了音量：“羡慕吗？你也让亚瑟给你找个助理啊！”他大笑着搂过伊万的肩膀，手无意识地摩挲两下，另一只手指了指那个名叫“弗朗西斯”的男人。伊万注意到他的动作，直接用手指戳向弗朗西斯的方向，而不是用手掌，颇有些不礼貌。

“那是弗朗西斯，法国人的姓太难读了，反正你可以之后在员工通信表里看到。他是负责采购的，之后工作上都会有接触到。”基尔伯特轻描淡写地互相介绍了一下，他在说话的同时闻到了一种怪异的气味，第一反应是这个新人可能来之前刚抽过烟，他疑惑地看了看伊万的侧脸，但那气味似乎只来自于他的颈后。混合着皮革的淡淡烟熏味钻到基尔伯特鼻腔中，他吸了吸鼻子，伊万却惊慌失措地同他道歉。基尔伯特把自己的胳膊撤下，转向顺应着弗朗西斯的话而站起来的另一位同事，皮肤是健康的小麦色，他接着刚刚被打断的思路继续向下：“那位是安东尼奥，信息技术部门，同样因为西班牙文太长我永远读不会他的姓所以我们就略过好了，他之后会帮你开权限和邮箱之类的，应该伊丽莎白和你说过。”

西班牙人露出一口白牙，伊万朝他点点头。

“是的，海德薇莉小姐和我交待过一些基本的事情，之后还有保险之类的……”伊万小心翼翼地开口，尽管基尔伯特并没有直接流露出来，但是他身上的压迫感对于一个刚毕业找到工作的新人来说有些过分突出了。他紧张地攥紧了斜背公文包的带子，没想到却让自己身上的信息素气味散发得更多了。他懊恼地想自己为什么偏偏在这个时候进入发情期，尽管Alpha如今的问题已经不是很大，他一早就吃了药，但仍旧能够造成他一天的精神不佳。尽管信息素能够被药物控制，但是伊万有个问题，一紧张就容易散播，尽管当今社会对于Alpha已经足够宽容，但他还是因为自己过于刺鼻的信息素味道而遭受嫌弃。伊万不想让自己刚开始的社会生活毁于一旦，但令人欣慰的是，自己的领导似乎并没有受到任何影响的样子，他表情平静，正一脸疑惑地看着他，像是在询问他是否身体还好。伊万笃信对方是个闻不到任何气味的Beta，这让他放下不少心。

“你是读什么专业的？”基尔伯特给伊万找了个工位，就在他旁边，说来品牌部也是非常小，名字很响亮，基尔伯特还连续拿了两年的最优员工，但是算来算去他们部门却是整家公司中最小的一个，常年只有两人，经理与他的助理。

“犯罪学……”伊万尴尬地笑笑，他从没想过自己会进到一家快速消费品公司，他原本的志向是深入研究，但是直到他进入大学就发现自己并不具备搞学术的天赋，好不容易撑到研究生，终于不想再埋到无尽的论文中去。他试着投过一些咨询公司，全都没有下文，还投过银行的校园招聘，笔试就没有通过，最后他才落到这里。基尔伯特点点头，他并没有太多的概念，他是读经济出身的，并不太搞得懂这些，在他读书那会儿，社会学院的同学就十分令人头大，教师为了养老金罢工的时候那些学生还四处搅合别的院系，搞得大家都没得课读。但那都是几年前的事了，他没有读研究生，比起伊万来又更多了几年工作时间，学历和专业在他眼里不过只是可有可无的谈资罢了。

他们头顶的灯坏了，基尔伯特在即时通讯软件上朝伊丽莎白抱怨为什么还不找人来修，只获得那个女人一个翻白眼的表情包。他们有一个部门办公群，在Skype上，基尔伯特加了伊万的联系方式后就想把他邀请到群组之中，他多看了伊万的头像两眼。这很不寻常，他从来没关注过任何一个在他手下干活的人，他永远朝上看，爱慕强权多于弱者，但他真的对这个新人过分好奇。那是一张简单的照片，小半张脸，他在伊万忙着擦桌子的时候瞥了他一眼，他的这个新下属很会自拍，但当基尔伯特放大照片的时候却看到了别的东西。照片后面有个模糊的人影，或许是他的恋人，也可能只是朋友，基尔伯特并不太确定，仅从轮廓并不能判断出什么。他又从个人主页返回群聊界面，刚刚一瞬间兴起的趣味很快就被弗朗西斯的连环催命消息给打搅，他草草发送了邀请，再把公共云盘上存储着的操作手册发到伊万的邮箱，当伊万坐下来的时候基尔伯特早就开始了自己一天忙碌的工作。

到中午之前他们都没说几句话，基尔伯特吩咐伊万熟读手册，让他有问题再来问他，接着就不管新人的死活。当他起身要去吃饭的时候看到伊万已经开始准备回复供应商的邮件，研究生就是学习速度很快，基尔伯特原本的低气压被渐渐驱散。他站在伊万身后看了一会儿，对方艰难地阅读着往来邮件，但他很快就整理出了一套独属自己的逻辑。他在伊万撰写回信的时候开口：“你这里要改一下措辞，语气看起来太弱了，我们要强势一点。”

当小青年紧张地删掉刚刚写好的话语的时候，基尔伯特又再次闻到了那股说不清的气味，他盯着伊万的后脑勺发呆，高大的青年就算坐下来也挡掉部分电脑屏幕，基尔伯特只能凑近过去，这使得那味道更加浓郁。他倒觉得好闻，只是有些疑惑，他从未看到伊万下楼抽烟，他到现在甚至连办公室的大门都没出过，或许这是他早上喷洒的香水？那伊万的品味正中他的下怀。但那又不太像，伊万身上其他部位都鲜少有气味，只有当他靠近的时候才可以从颈部嗅到美妙的焦糖烟草。他甚至还品出了一丝甜味。基尔伯特的脑中闪过一个不可思议的念头，他甩了甩头，脸上没由来地发烧，或许就真的是他想的那样。

基尔伯特突然觉得天气实在过热，他拉开自己与伊万之间的距离，大声叫嚷着为什么空调送出的风如此微弱，引来其他同事不满的嘲笑。但其实并不是这样，基尔伯特自己心里清楚，他像是被触发了什么开关。他在一系列复杂的思绪中抓住了某个闪光：他是个Beta，所有人都这么认为；他有女友，尽管只刚刚开始交往两个月；是异性恋，他对外的形象一直是如此，但只有从小学打到现在的伊丽莎白知道这全都是谎言。甚至连关系十分不错的弗朗西斯与安东尼奥都不晓得事情的真相。关于基尔伯特·贝什米特一切的外在表现全都是虚假的人设，而他甚至偶尔连自己都快要相信他便是如此了。

直到伊万·布拉津斯基进入他们公司，受到愚弄的神睁开了双眼，而命运终于降到了基尔伯特的头上。

午餐他自带三明治，基尔伯特从不浪费时间去食堂吃饭，但他今天还是领着伊万刷了员工卡。亚瑟是个难得考虑周到的雇主，他为员工们提供了自助可选的餐食，但拜英国人奇怪口味所赐，唯有英式全餐的供应源源不断。基尔伯特站在伊万身边静静看他挑选食物，他自己只拿了些沙拉水果。伊万给自己拿了点茄汁鹰嘴豆，还有满满一盘的培根与香肠，基尔伯特看不下去才开口，颇有点不爽：“英国香肠不好吃，全是面粉，你该尝尝我们德国的。”话一出口他就有点懊恼，他同新人说这个做什么，他们才认识几个小时。但他还是给伊万推荐了薯饼，为数不多好吃的食物。

伊万又拿了一个牛肉汉堡，基尔伯特惊讶地扫了一眼，对方的盘子早已堆起一座小山，他几乎把员工餐厅提供的所有食物都取了，连一直都是潮软的墨西哥玉米片都没有放过，基尔伯特心疼地看他又拿了一小碟寡淡的鳄梨酱。他们在一个远离人群的角落坐下，基尔伯特就着他的蔓越莓火腿三明治欣赏伊万埋头吃午餐。

他是一个Omega，此刻正位于一个正在发情期的Alpha对面，很难不受影响。基尔伯特从来没有过这样的体验，他很少能闻到Alpha的信息素，二十八年来他都几乎没有遵从过天然的生理。他过着如同Beta一般的生活，稳定又无趣，和他新结识的Beta女友有过短暂的性生活，但那很没有滋味，当他进入对方的时候感受不到任何愉悦的情感。

他的双腿缠在伊万身上。基尔伯特紧紧贴在他的胸膛中，贪婪地吸着对方身上带有侵略性的气味。尽管现在这个社会是Omega占据主导地位，他仍渴望着一场纯粹由Alpha引领的性爱。他期待这个，伊万能给到他的事物之一便是用他粗壮的阴茎进入他早已湿润的甬道。基尔伯特轻声叹着，他自己闻起来毫无味道，但伊万仍怜爱地对待他，像是真的被他的信息素所吸引一般。他有些粗暴地用舌头舔过基尔伯特的乳头，那两颗饱满又娇俏的乳头早就挺立起来。

基尔伯特的乳房形状优美，伊万双手不停揉搓、挤弄，基尔伯特看到它们被随意压出一道深深的乳沟，很快又反弹回来，伊万接着往上推，将白花花的软肉挤向他自己的下巴。基尔伯特被戳到了腰部的敏感处，咯咯笑起来，他拨弄两下伊万的头发，对方就迫不及待地将嘴凑上去，吸吮他同样敏感的乳头。那感觉酥麻，他不住往后仰着脖子，将自己的胸更送进伊万口中。Alpha就将他翻过来，一只手仍握住他的乳房，另一只手则向他探去。

基尔伯特跪趴在床上，随着伊万灵活的手指捅进他而摇起屁股。他很少这样，像一条小狗，此刻却毫无羞耻心可言。伊万进入了一根手指，这让基尔伯特有一点点兴奋，仍隔靴搔痒，他便央求着年纪小一些的青年送入更大的东西。

“看看你自己的奶子，基尔伯特，你看看你自己。”伊万在他身后轻笑起来，带着浓厚的情欲也无法驱散他稚嫩的声线，却平添了一分性感。基尔伯特呻吟起来，他咬了咬自己的嘴唇，下一秒又被伊万塞入了第二根手指。鄙夷的话语在他这里听来却是调情，他宛如一根即将沉入大海的溺水者，只有伊万这根浮木，让他稍稍有一点安全感。基尔伯特叫出声，在第三根手指进入体内的时候他摇了摇头，微微垂头照伊万所说的那样看了看自己的乳房。乳首拉扯着四周的软肉一起垂坠着，就像女人的乳房。基尔伯特的眼前突然浮现出他女友脱光衣服的场景，但往常那都引不起他的兴趣，此刻却被伊万蛊惑到开始自己摸向乳头。但那并不尽兴，基尔伯特渴求更多更多的欢愉，他便一路下移，在腹部打转，很快就抓住了自己的阴茎。那儿比伊万的小上不少，比平均还要小上一点，他女友对此常有不满，但伊万却用手包裹住他握在自己阴茎上的手。

“这里很可爱，你所有的东西都小小的，十分可爱。”伊万贴近基尔伯特的背，灼热的气息打在他背上，基尔伯特就颤抖起来。他的手被另一只大手带动着上下撸着阴茎，伊万的手掌比自己的更暖和，此刻握在根部就是滚烫。而在这期间，伊万终于找到了他的前列腺，轻轻一戳就令他腿部一软。

“求……求求你……”基尔伯特艰难地想要回过头，但他看不到自己的情人，这让他毫无安全感。但伊万似乎并不想理睬他似的，他不急不慢地按摩着前列腺，基尔伯特则大声呻吟。他管不了这么多，伊万仍驱动着他的手一起撸着阴茎，他无法忍受前后两处的刺激，这太与众不同了！基尔伯特最后尖叫着射在伊万手里，他身体仍在抽搐，却直直看向伊万。他伸开双臂再次缠上伊万的脖子，亲昵地叫着对方，想要他快点进入下一个阶段。当青年微笑着将他再次推倒在柔软的床铺上时……

“基尔伯特？呃……贝什米特先生？”轻声的呼唤将基尔伯特从白日幻梦中拉了回来，他眨眨眼，终于意识到自己的失态，三明治已经掉到地上，他却仍微张着嘴盯着伊万。

过于热切的视线让青年脸红，基尔伯特连忙咳嗽两声，避开了尴尬的对视。这并不太好，他暗自叹气，吩咐伊万喝完酸奶一会儿还可以回办公室睡一会儿之后就急匆匆离开了员工餐厅。他烦躁得很，在消防通道对着墙就来了一拳，疼痛让他从臆想中清醒过来。基尔伯特在楼梯转角站了一会儿，他抓了抓头发，早已被汗水浸湿，挥之不去地粘在一块。他在梳理成杂乱的背头的同时冷静下来，于是决定去楼下抽根烟。

他在空旷的停车场见到了伊丽莎白，他的烟友不说话，眼神里满满都是嘲讽。基尔伯特走过去讨了个火，当尼古丁的焦枯在口腔中蔓延开来的时候他才真正意识到问题的严重性。接着他开口，没看伊丽莎白：“我有些问题。”

女子丝毫不惊讶，像是听得明白他的言下之意：“他是你喜欢的那款。”

他们沉默着吐着烟圈，基尔伯特从烟雾中竭力想要看清自己的未来，但他失败了，只有清一色黑白的汽车与黄色的警戒线，日复一日的景色。伊丽莎白轻拍他的背，基尔伯特难得松弛下来，不再将自己绷成一条直线。他看不清很多事，自己的身份，与现女友没有任何基础的感情，光鲜却空洞的工作，这些事情都将在一根烟的时间里消失殆尽。

他乱成一团的大脑中只有刚刚那场意淫出来的性事。

“你是怎么认识她的？”伊丽莎白好奇地询问，她不介意在对方伤口上撒盐，他们认识二十多年，早就成为互相支撑的家人。

基尔伯特抬头看了眼天，早上的太阳已经躲回云后，乌云开始抢夺地盘。他回顾了一下过往，并不能确定在哪个节点他真正与现女友开始约会：“我不知道，忘了，才两个月我却毫无印象。她是我大学同学，大概是某次派对上吧，我恰好很无聊就……”

他抽烟迅速，燃烧过快的烟烧到了基尔伯特的手指，他吃痛地叫了一下，脸部扭曲着将只剩滤嘴的烟摁灭在一旁的垃圾桶上。伊丽莎白最后再拍拍他，便率先走进大楼，留基尔伯特一人在停车场里发呆。他竭力想要扔掉刚刚的幻想，他很忙，并没有时间去应付所谓的“情感”，也希望所有的事情都如现在一般持续进行下去就好。基尔伯特没有时间去处理工作以外的事情，他可以二十三小时扑在项目里，只花一小时睡眠，除此之外他对任何人都没有兴趣，他笃定自己便是如此。

他甩了甩头，忍住了想要再来一根烟的念头。基尔伯特掏出手机查看未读的邮件和消息，当他点开Skype的时候又鬼使神差地点进伊万的主页。而令他惊讶的是，伊万已经将那张暧昧的头像换下，此刻占据在小小方格中的就是一只憨态可掬的北极熊。

它浑身雪白，只有嘴角沾着刚猎食完毕的海豹的鲜血。


	2. 中

周五例行有个约会，基尔伯特却没什么想法。他应女孩子的要求提前订了餐厅，在繁忙的周三下午接到了电话，他没看来电，是打往工作电话的，直接就扔给伊万处理。刚来一个月的新人上手很快，伊万沉稳地划开接听键。基尔伯特没有管他，他正忙碌于月度报表，一旁传来的支吾声让他皱起了眉，停下手中的笔而扭头看伊万。青年茫然地指了指手机，用口型示意他的尴尬。

基尔伯特推了推眼镜，但鼻翼仍因过长时间的挤压而疼痛，索性摘了下来。他不耐烦地讨回工作手机，还以为是什么业务上伊万不能处理的事，拔高了音量之后却发现完全不是这么一回事。那是餐厅打来向他确定周五套餐内容的，基尔伯特一边揉着酸痛的鼻梁一边伸手问伊万要他的午后咖啡，当青年递来马克杯的时候他才想起这件令他有些尴尬的事情。他完全忘了，一干二净，口头敷衍的承诺都记不得一个字，现在报应就砸中了他。

“是的，好的，我明白……可以，要芦笋，不要蒜，她对蒜过敏，也不要含麦麸的产品。女士的那份要鱼，她吃鱼素。我？我都可以，随便什么都行。”基尔伯特一边转笔一边回答，三十五秒，他在这件事上浪费了整整三十五秒，而接下去的周五则要花费两个钟的时间来陪伴他的女友。或许还有二十分钟要流走，他总得选一个礼物和一束花，用以庆祝所谓的“一百天纪念日”，但他根本没有头绪，也毫无送出礼物的诚意。但基尔伯特足够有钱，这是他在这份工作和生活中唯一获取到的。

他并没有十分烦躁，应付女性他自己有一套方式，他的现女友只是爱慕他手上的现金与虚荣的生活，基尔伯特再清楚不过。他或许只是想让自己不成为别人的谈资，毕竟没有人会有兴趣去听一个Beta的故事，而这正是他想要的。他扫了眼伊万，对方早已转回工作上去，压根没有注意到他刚才电话的样子。

但其实伊万并不是如此，他在与餐厅断断续续的沟通之中就了解到了一些事情。他的老板，不是说公司总经理亚瑟·柯克兰，而是他的这位为人强硬的直属上司基尔伯特，于周五晚上将要和他的女友度过一个美妙的周末。这让他心里有些奇怪的嫉妒，伊万说不上来那是什么，他刚被前任甩了不久，应Omega的要求他往自己身上喷洒了一吨的香水，好遮盖住身上过重的信息素气味，但最后仍无济于事。他还记得被甩的那天，本科时期就在一起的恋人哭着将他的家当全都扔出房门，因为再也无法忍受伊万身上时不时传来的味道。这真的不怪他，伊万有时都想去做腺体手术，绝望地度过人生中的前十八年，作为一名Alpha本就不受待见，父母对他置之不理，直到遇上当时的恋人。他以为自己会得到改变，那四五年确实过得如梦般美好，但在虚幻的泡沫消散的时候仍落下一地肮脏的臭水。

他无比羡慕身为Beta的自己的上司，尽管这是一个无人会感兴趣的生理性别，但总好过处于最低端的Alpha。他们可以有正常的工作、正常的生活，甚至正常的恋人，一辈子都自由，不被任何强制性的生理机能干扰。伊万并不认为“发情期”是上天赐予Omega与Alpha的馈赠，他无比唾弃这样的说法，如果真的如此，那为何他不幸却只能是个被长年拴在家中、被剥夺了大多数应有权利的人。

但基尔伯特今日挑选的香水却十分符合他的心意，在清冽的松木之间有股淡淡的无花果奶香，后调又是微妙的檀香。他不禁在内心赞叹对方的审美，在伊万这几年被迫使用香水的经历中对市面上大众偏爱的香水颇有些了解，但这股味道他从没在任何一款商业香水中闻到，或许是小众的沙龙？伊万在内心疑虑，这并不妨碍他继续欣赏，基尔伯特成熟又性感，作为Beta实属完美。也正因为他的性别，伊万心中又升起微小的遗憾，他刻意将其忽略，随着日照时间的拉长，夏季也悄然而至，他便起身出门要去洗个脸。

基尔伯特熬到周五下了班，他开车去女友公司楼下接上她，女性高跟鞋轻巧地踏上车垫，刚进门她便皱起了眉。基尔伯特没看她，知道对方在嫌弃什么，他刚抽过烟，尽管已经使用了含有薄荷油且尼古丁并不很重的产品，但对方敏感的鼻子仍能精准捕捉到。其实基尔伯特至今没将她的名字记得很明白，脱离了手机通讯录之后他便失去了任何记忆，只能勉强拼出前面几个单词。这不影响他接她一同前去就餐。

餐厅是高档餐厅，基尔伯特很给对方面子，他在下班前稍微拾掇了一下自己，往头发上喷了点发胶，伊万还给他些许搭配方面的指点，他脖子上的这跟时髦的丝巾便是对方借给他的。周一反正要出差，到时候再给他就好，基尔伯特一边对淑女做出礼貌动作的同时一边却在心里想他的后辈。高大的Alpha早已在他的脑中扎了一根刺，回想起来总隐隐作痛。他有些乐在其中，望着女伴妆容精致的小脸的时候却在眼前浮现出俄罗斯人肉乎乎的圆脸。

他们在能眺望江景的窗边落座，着实是个好位子，当经典三道式法餐被缓慢端上桌之后他没有任何胃口。基尔伯特的五脏六腑拧成一个粗大的结，他有些头晕，柔和的烛光在他眼中是如此晦暗。他想要更多的光亮，眼前闪过无数黑点与光斑，没有一个能让他集中注意力。他听到女伴说话的声音，耳朵听进去了，大脑却将话语肢解，他能听懂一个单词、一句话，一整段的英文却难倒了他。

“什么？不好意思，麻烦你再重复一遍？”基尔伯特似乎无法理解前来询问餐点是否符合口味的服务生，对方就又重复了一遍，“哦，哦，是的，很好，谢谢你。能再给我加杯可乐吗？”

他要开车，不能喝酒，但基尔伯特不知道自己现在这个状况是否可以撑到晚饭结束。他知道有什么重要的事发生了，他已经很久没有过这样的生理反应，由于药物的控制致使他似乎真的在往Beta发展，长达五年毫无症状，平平稳稳度过每一个发情期，以至于他都快忘了自己会有这个顾虑。他忘了看时间，定时的服药已经模糊了他的生理概念，该死该死该死！他恨这种感觉，让他的头脑无法完全保持清醒，身上每一个细胞都在叫嚣着“我需要一根阴茎”，他恨自己的性别，让他在这个短暂的时间内除了交配就无法聚焦在别的事情上，但事实更严重的是，他更恨自己，因为他是如此渴望能与一个Alpha进行最传统也最原始的结合。

年轻有为的基尔伯特·贝什米特，在他即将迈向三十岁的当下，停滞了五年的发情浪潮涌向了他。

但他早有准备，基尔伯特在女伴虚假的关怀下稳步走向洗手间，刚锁上门就差点瘫倒在地。他将自己整个人甩到洗手台前，死死盯着镜中的自己，本就苍白的肤色此刻蒙上一层薄薄的青色，不像是片中所看到的那种潮红，基尔伯特只会铁青着脸，看起来死期将至。豆大的汗水不断滑落，这倒很容易遮盖掉令人怀疑的事实，因为他看上去就只是胃痉挛的患者罢了。他往脸上拍了拍水，过热的脸颊稍稍得到了缓解，接着他从西服裤兜里摸出一小罐注射液，基尔伯特随身携带抑制药物，往常都是口服，注射剂只是用来防备突发情况，没想到此刻却派上了用场。

好在他的女友是个货真价实的Beta，而他本人则真的毫无气味，没有一名Alpha能闻到他的信息素，连他自己都不曾知道那是什么味道。将近三十年，他作为Omega来说却过得极为失败，没有任何性吸引力，当他偶尔想要散播魅力的时候却无人回应。这让他厌恶自己的身份，基尔伯特身材完美，就算工作繁忙也挤出时间去健身房参加私教课程，宽肩窄腰与长腿无一不是他自豪的部位，但没有信息素的Omega还不如一个Alpha，不会有人愿意花费时间看他一眼。

基尔伯特钻进一个隔间，细心地锁上门，然后丝毫没有犹豫，他冷静地拔开针管前方的保护套，将针头推进自己的静脉。他看着液体一点点被输送，内心的躁动也渐渐平静下来。他又在马桶上坐了一会儿，后方甬道内的液体逐渐停止，他能清楚感知到，这让他内心产生了极大的空虚与难过，一种难以名状的悲伤席卷而来，他坐在马桶上痛哭，直到最后一丁点瘙痒的感觉完全停止，他又再次恢复了往常的克制。

他们一同回家，基尔伯特为了符合女友心中的“体贴”而搬进了对方的高级公寓，但房费其实是他出的，对方一分都没花。他们上床，例行办事，基尔伯特没有任何感觉，女性香水在他鼻中闻来都是同一种味道，无数任女友都问他同一个问题，你喜欢我今天的味道吗，明明Beta毫无气味却硬要往自己身上倒满香氛，这种行为在他看来愚蠢至极。他进入女性的阴道，来回挺身，机械又疲惫，但那女人却还十分享受，自己用手触摸阴蒂，解决了他大半的活儿。基尔伯特不想抱他的女友，但是事后短暂的温存仍是必需品，他因为发情期的到来而十分困倦，搂着同床异梦的女人心里满满想的都是另一件事。

周一他要出差，行李还没打，他需要去的城市靠北，或许天会下雨。当女友轻微的鼾声响起时他轻轻拨开放在他腰上的手臂，翻过身寻找起他的手机。基尔伯特在黑暗中找到被他摔下床无数次的机器，点亮屏幕，荧光映着他的脸。

【睡了吗？】一个通知栏消息划过屏幕，基尔伯特抬眼一看，是许久没动静的伊万。他饶有兴趣地点开通讯软件，Skype真的只是用来办公，但是没想到伊万会在这上面向他发起聊天。

【没。怎么了。】

【周一要出差，我有些紧张，介意聊聊吗？】伊万的消息回的极快，基尔伯特嘴角翘起微微的弧度，他眨了眨眼，对方仍是“正在输入”的状态。他竟有耐心去等待伊万接下去的话。但在过了几十秒之后，对方才发来一个微笑的emoji，基尔伯特翻了个白眼，但他心情却莫名很好。

【可以。你加我WhatsApp吧，说起来方便点。】基尔伯特随后在聊天对话框里附上了自己的个人账号，很快便有一个好友申请弹跳出来。

“怎么了？”基尔伯特拨去一个语音，伊万困意十足的声音出现在另一端。

“没……你现在方便吗？我心里有点担忧，怕自己做不好，这是我第一次出差，我还有些晕机，很怕表现不好。”

“喔伊万……”基尔伯特拉长了尾音，他身边的女人此刻翻了个身，他瞥了一眼睡相恬静的女友，决定下床换个地方继续通话，“你不用担心，这事需要慢慢适应。”

“但是……“

基尔伯特赤着脚，一边走向洗手间一边安抚电话另一端焦虑的青年：“你最近表现得很好，已经超出我的期望，比我以前有过的任何助理都要好。这还不够说明什么吗？我是公司出了名的难搞，你却应对自如，会没事的，你跟着我就行。“

伊万沉默了一会儿，基尔伯特能够听到他啃咬嘴唇的声音，或者也是他臆想出来的。当他坐到马桶上，一只手不由自主地伸向内裤里面。发情期仍还持续，只是暂时被药物控制住，可与Beta女性之间的性爱并不能满足基尔伯特，他竟然只是对着电波中一位Alpha的声音都能勃起。前端湿漉漉的，他轻声叹气，尽量不让自己微小的喘息传到电波中去。

伊万似乎并不受影响，他仍有些担忧，但在基尔伯特的安抚下逐渐平静下来。但基尔伯特无暇顾及他下属的小小困扰，他这边有着更大的问题。然而他最终还是开口做出了总结：“你就待在我身后，第一次去，我让你做什么就照做，听我的判断就好，一切都会正常度过的。“这话就是强心剂，基尔伯特一直知道，他哑着嗓子从喉间挤出这句话，就已经是极限。伊万软糯又性感的声音擦过他的脊柱，令他止不住颤抖。他与伊万道过晚安，表面上还维持着疏离的冷淡，挂断电话之后便再也控制不住。他在高潮到来的时候厌恶自己，基尔伯特在余韵中更加深了对自己的憎恨。

周一他便与伊万一起去了另一座城市，他们原计划出差三天，还有不到半周的时间要回到原来的办公室。但基尔伯特却发起了高烧，他躺在床上稀里糊涂，全靠伊万忙前忙后，之前说好的跟在他身后办事完全就没兑现，伊万只能硬着头皮顶上。但拜他出色的能力所赐，事情倒也一帆风顺，他在下班回酒店的路上考虑要不要给基尔伯特带点吃的，他上司在饮食方面非常粗糙，来者不拒，什么都吃，连伊万难以下咽的食物他都能吃得精光。

当他拎着土耳其烤肉卷的外卖回到两人共享的房间时却察觉出了一丝不妙。他在走廊里就闻到了凛冽的雪松，夹杂着不安与欲望，直直扑向他。独属于Omega的信息素太过霸道，不同于伊万往常接触过的任何气味，其中包含着戾气与愤怒，撕扯着他的鼻腔。伊万皱眉，不知道附近哪个Omega又发了情，但暗藏着的无花果乳香却让他打了个颤。他已经走到房门口，却愣在原地，脑中呼啸而过的是一万句脏话与疑问。而打开门的一瞬间，快速到来的真相差点将伊万整个掀翻在地。

基尔伯特从床上摔下来，正无助地半卧在地上，当他听到房门打开的声音，他便抬头看了眼。伊万正走进来，他手上的塑料袋差点拿不稳，自己的上司正是所有气味的源头，他身上散发着过分浓烈的信息素。他正在发烧，伊万突然理清了思路，其实是发情期，他从来没想到对方身上的“香水“正是信息素的味道，正如他从来没觉得基尔伯特会是一个Omega。

“上帝……你真是……太好闻了。“伊万情不自禁地呢喃出声，完全没有意识到自己的声音有多响。他下身被撩拨得过于难受，尽管不在他自己的生理期，但一个处于发情期最中段的Omega就如汁水最丰满的桃子，尤其当他还未被标记，吸引着每一个功能尚且完善的Alpha。伊万讨厌这套愚蠢的性别体系，但他无法躲避，身体本能起了反应。他转过身去避免自己对上基尔伯特的视线，企图用意志压制住自己的欲望。

“对不起我……“”你闻得到我的信息素？你居然闻得到！“

惊呼在房中响起，伊万道歉的话语被打断，他回头看向基尔伯特，在控制自己的间隙还不忘查看自己上司的情况。他精神良好，像是获得了伊万的信息素的干扰，逐渐得到了缓解。但他仍很在意那句几乎是肯定句的问话：“这是什么意思？基尔伯特你的信息素都溢满整条走廊了，我在电梯口就闻到了。“

基尔伯特的眼神瞬间亮了起来，像是凝聚了一团火，在他微粉的虹膜中跳动。伊万看着他从地上爬起来，该死的性感，他从来只穿精心裁剪的西装，每一套都是去量身制作的，且基尔伯特偏爱修身款式，此刻西服裤子衬出他优美的曲线，长腿迈开的同时带动起臀部的微摇。他朝他走来，没穿袜子，光着两只白亮的瘦脚，轻盈地迈步。

伊万的心中就藏有百万根羽毛。

“三十年，几乎就要三十年，我从来不知道我自己的信息素是什么……“基尔伯特已经走到他的面前，身体自如地滑向他，像一条蛇钻进于室温下软化过的黄油之中，伊万下意识地将手搭在他窄窄的腰上，那儿没有一丝赘肉，”我都差点以为自己没有信息素，毫无性魅力，没有一个Alpha闻得到我的味道，直到今天。“

伊万盯着基尔伯特慢慢凑近的脸，他想亲吻他水光泽泽的嘴唇。

“告诉我，宝贝，我的信息素是什么味道？“基尔伯特压低了声音，但他却将头埋在伊万的颈间，那儿微微发出的气味快要令他发狂。他想象不了，无论如何靠脑补都无法达到真实的现在，基尔伯特轻轻咬伊万的腺体，那儿有着最甜美的烟草、皮革与焦糖，仿若让他置身水烟馆，他就能坠在云朵之间。

“雪松……“

“接着说，别停。“基尔伯特舔舐着伊万的脖子，他故意用舌尖在敏感的腺体周围打转。

“还有琥珀……“

“哦？那是什么样的味道？“

“清冽的麝香、松柏的油脂、大雪。还有无花果。“伊万收紧围在基尔伯特腰上的双臂，他故意凑在对方耳边，低声告诉他自己的感知。他在此刻抛却了上下从属关系，也丢开了基尔伯特仍有女友的事实，他与前任男友从未有过这样奇妙的体验，未在发情期却被撩拨得心猿意马，像是再也不会受物理性别控制一般。

伊万的双手从基尔伯特的衬衫下摆伸进去，对方就连衬衣都是小款，紧紧裹在上半身，但伊万还是找到了一个缝隙。光滑的肌肤在他的手下点起火焰，基尔伯特将头靠在他的肩窝，他承受不住更多的刺激，嘴里发出舒服的呻吟。伊万微微扶正年长一些的男人，对方的脸色并不太好，灰青灰青的，但一双眼却骗不了人。陷入情欲泥沼的基尔伯特褪去了往日强硬的外壳，竟乖巧起来，任凭伊万对他的所作所为。他便慢慢扯开基尔伯特的衬衫纽扣，手掌滑入到胸口，洁白的乳房颤巍巍地挺立在那儿，优美的弧度是成熟的果实。伊万低头去咬，基尔伯特就抱住他的脑袋，他轻声叫唤着，他一会儿就脱去了对方的衬衫。接着是裤子，伊万并没有松嘴，他用舌头仍规律地刺激基尔伯特的乳头，但还不停移到周围的地方。他亲吻他的脖子，还有胸脯，留下一连串淡红色的吻痕，基尔伯特软着腰靠向他，伊万乘机拉扯下他的裤子。

他牵着基尔伯特的手在床榻旁的椅子中坐下，帮他把双脚从裤脚管中释放出来。基尔伯特用脚背勾了勾他的下巴，伊万抬头起来看向年长者，饱受情欲折磨的男人笑起来如此好看，他就凑过去亲他，下颌先开始，短小的胡渣刺激着他的舌苔，伊万一路往上舔，来到唇角，轻啄了两下，基尔伯特便主动地与他嘴唇相贴。他们亲得难舍难分，舌头都在对方的口腔之中，伊万觉得下腹肿胀，柔软又灵巧的舌头巧妙地攻击着他的敏感点。伊万低吼一声将二人分开，他一把抱起基尔伯特，将他扛在肩上，过往的他从不如此对待他的Omega，但基尔伯特带给他的感觉却是崭新的，他在他肩头娇俏地笑，好像变了个人，但伊万却如此喜欢。他们的这场性爱由Alpha完全主导，Omega则是被动位，当伊万把基尔伯特扔到床上的时候，小个子男人看似害怕地往后退缩了两下，但嘴角仍挂着轻佻的微笑。

“你喜欢这个是吗？要我用最传统的姿势干你？“伊万眯起眼，他压向基尔伯特，最传统的便是传教士体位，当今社会中的Omega们很少会享受这个，他们更多喜欢骑乘，好让自己拥有主导权力。但基尔伯特不一样，他用脚掌不停摩挲着伊万的小腿，这是一个明显的暗示，于是伊万便更靠近一些。基尔伯特帮他解开扣子，却在面对伊万肌体的时候害羞地眨了眨眼，脸色也由青灰慢慢变回艳丽的红润。伊万喜欢看他露出这种与日常完全不一致的表情，他享受着基尔伯特对他的脱衣服务，细长却小上一轮的手轻轻置于他的肩膀，像仍有些羞涩，艰难又僵硬地扯开部分衣襟，往胳膊两边剥去。

伊万扭了扭头，示意基尔伯特先往一边弄，慵懒地催促起他的上司。小个子男人涨红了脸，好不容易替伊万脱下了衬衣，却还有外裤这个难题。伊万看到他为难的表情之后便附在对方耳朵旁轻笑，一边还咬他的耳垂，舌尖轻柔地打着圆圈。基尔伯特双手触到他裤子拉链，挤压着伊万的阴茎，他也难耐地漏出一声叹息。伊万脱下基尔伯特最后的衣服，一条内裤，对方的后方已经完全湿润，他探进一根手指，基尔伯特轻轻吸气，他里外搅合了一圈，对方咬咬嘴唇，看起来仍能接受的样子。

“你说你三十年都没有过一个Alpha，你又一直装成Beta，到底是如何度过这个阶段的？你和女人做爱有快感吗？“伊万轻蔑地问他，居高临下地看向基尔伯特早已变宽的瞳孔。对方迷乱地摇摇头，此刻伊万已经送进三根手指，一并在其中抽插。

“呃……不……嘶……“基尔伯特无法说出完整的句子，但他仍试图做出完整的回答，“用可以自慰的道具，假……啊！假阳具，还有别的一些……我和她没有快感，没有任何感觉……拜托你快点吧快点吧！”他晃着脑袋，怨恨地盯着此刻正在玩弄他的伊万，可是青年又怎么会让他得逞呢？伊万在心里暗自笑，基尔伯特瞒过了他，但此刻仍栽在一个Alpha手中，也是命运的不公。他继续摸索着，直到找到那个点。是前列腺，因为当他触碰那里的时候基尔伯特猛得弓起身体，脖子不由自主地往后仰，伊万就发狠地咬住他的喉结。

但他却退出了手指，只轻轻按摩了几下，基尔伯特茫然地看他，无助又可怜。伊万不急不慢地翻找出安全套，撕开一只戴上，慢条斯理地，基尔伯特气急败坏地半爬起来，指着他鼻子就想破口大骂。伊万很快就好了，他轻轻一推，并没有花费许多力气就将基尔伯特重新压回床上。他再次嗅了嗅基尔伯特颈间好闻的香气：“想逃？门都没有！”

然后他便扶着自己的阴茎进入到基尔伯特体内，起初很紧，小个子男人高声尖叫起来，像是很疼，但很快便容纳了他。Omega特殊的体质好让他们接纳足够大的器物，尤其是在发情期间，伊万的尺寸却远大于平均尺寸。他适应了一会儿，基尔伯特温热又紧致的甬道令他有一瞬间无法控制自己，但很快理智就重回他的脑中。

“嘘，嘘，不要怕吉尔比，很快就好了，不要怕。”伊万轻声安抚着基尔伯特，他还没有动，基尔伯特却抽泣起来。手掌在他肩上来回抚摸，示意他放松，基尔伯特努力尝试着，深呼吸好几次，终于适应了一根比他拥有着的所有假阴茎都要大的事物在他的体内。他好奇地低头看小腹的微隆，有个模糊的形状，他噗嗤一下笑出声，但很快就被冲击顶上了头。伊万开始有规律地活动，在他体内搅合两下，撤出他的体内再进入，力气之大他只能搂上伊万的脖子，才能防止自己脱力飞出去。这感觉真是太好了，基尔伯特完全将自己交给此刻自己身上正活动着胯部的人，伊万富有技巧，比他任何的玩具都更真切，体内满满当当被男性器官塞满，幸福感瞬间就翻涌上来。基尔伯特哭得很大声，但这次却是极度兴奋与喜悦，伊万的阴茎在他体内来回进出，而对方柔软的厚唇轻轻吻去他眼角滑落的泪水，就像真的恋人那样，他们肌肤相亲。

基尔伯特想让伊万速度快点，他拍了拍伊万的背，对方反应特别迅速，调整了一下姿势之后便将他想要的一切都给了他。基尔伯特如在云端，每一次撞击都恰巧停在前列腺周围，还有好几次摩擦过正中，快感一波一波流过他的脊柱，层层递进地将他推上更高处的天空。他再次摸索着想要和伊万接吻，双腿紧紧夹着青年的腰，但他的嘴唇实在发抖得厉害，如何都不能对准，伊万就可怜他似的吻住他，用舌头撬开牙齿。两人交换着唾液，还有基尔伯特愉悦又稀碎的呻吟，什么工作、会议、抑制剂和女友统统被他抛在脑后，此刻他就只被欲望所支配。

伊万的汗水滴在他的脸上，基尔伯特丝毫没受影响，动情的话语从他嘴边飘了出来：“该死的，你怎么这么香……上帝啊，我要疯了……你太好闻了……”而这句无心之语却刺激到伊万的每一处感官，基尔伯特并不知道发生了什么，他只知道自己快要从云上跌下来了，他抓紧伊万的后背，然后便射在了对方的腹部。他剧烈地喘息，随后便是伊万再也忍受不住，基尔伯特拥抱住他，鼻子凑到伊万的腺体旁边。他如此喜爱这个味道，心中也突然多了一点点对伊万本人的在意。然后他便感受到伊万的阴茎在他体内成结，那是Alpha的本能，他的生殖腔早就为他打开，但对方戴了安全套，此刻他们只需享受这场纯粹的美妙性事。

伊万抱他去清理，基尔伯特拨开他汗湿的额发，年轻人的紫色眼睛在灯光下亮得发闪，他在一瞬间竟有些心动。


	3. 下

他们在冰淇淋车前排队。

基尔伯特一般不会来做这种愚蠢的事，从高中毕业之后他就再也不会期待冰淇淋车了。那有一个心结，毕业舞会是在夏日，他本来和一个Alpha正处在暧昧关系，偶尔会出去约会的那种，自然他也向对方发出了邀约。为了讨对方欢心，基尔伯特专程在与对方见面之前去冰淇淋车排了队。冰淇淋车在他读书那会儿正时髦，不像现在街上随处可见的意大利手工冰淇淋店，买一个插巧克力棒的奶油冰淇淋就是一件夏日喜事。他前面是望不到头的长队，但他并不恼怒，心中的喜悦与冲动盖过了等待的焦躁。等他排到队伍最前的时候早已流了一头汗，手心里的硬币也汗涔涔，被车主粗糙的手指卷走，便能换来两个甜蜜的蛋筒。

“你知道这其实不好吃吗？”基尔伯特无聊到开始撕自己手指上的翘皮。他印象里的滋味就是那样，香精盖过了一切，虚假的甜腻糊在喉咙口，止不住地发涩。他抬头张望了一下，前面的队伍仍没有往前挪的迹象。

“这不是我们小时候的那种冰淇淋车，这家很有名的，有点类似快闪，你平时很难碰到他们。”伊万耐心地向自己上司解释，他与他的主管刚从附近的土耳其烤肉店中吃完午饭，在往公司回的路上突然就有一阵熟悉的旋律飘入耳中。烤肉卷是上次欠下的小债，在出差时期突发的状况成功阻止了他们品尝刚出炉的烤肉卷，基尔伯特在与他来回三四回合之后才满足地缓解了发情期的困窘，而当他们真感到饥饿的时候却已经是凌晨三点。伊万本来是作为午饭带回来的餐食早已变凉，味道也并不好，但基尔伯特精力十足地大嚼特嚼。伊万从没见他这样，往常他总吃一点点，但那天他吃得肚皮圆滚滚，突出一个可爱的尖角，还打了一个饱嗝。伊万张着嘴不知道该说什么，他那天在心里无声尖叫：我和我的领导上床了！他还有女朋友！但下一秒突然平静下来，因为基尔伯特用油乎乎的嘴唇亲吻他。那个吻不像之前那般激烈，倒有点暧昧和试探的意味，痒痒的，不仅是在伊万的唇瓣上。

基尔伯特发出一声感到无趣的哀叹，他人往后倒，在又同伊万一起度过两三个发情期后他便偶尔展露娇憨的一面。伊万不想这么形容他，但此刻真的找不出更为恰当的词汇。他接住基尔伯特，好让个头稍小的年长者靠在他的怀里。是他一开始眼尖，发现了支在路旁的粉色兔子小巴，因为过分眼熟而开始在脑海中搜索信息。伊万想起这是最近在Instagram上颇为著名的冰淇淋车，便扯着基尔伯特前来探寻一番。基尔伯特盯着那车的眼神透露出一丝厌恶，伊万还以为他不喜欢雪糕，但很快就被对方拉去了队伍末尾。

那天是这样的，当他兴高采烈举着两捧蛋筒转身的时候却看到他的暧昧对象正在与年级最出名的Omega接吻，他们吻得忘乎所以，已经开始胡乱抚摸对方，像是下一秒就能在满是游人的公园正中脱衣交配。基尔伯特的胃中泛出巨大的酸水，恶心直冲脑门而来，但他却忍下了奔去垃圾桶呕吐的本能，直勾勾地盯着在喷泉前的那两人看，用要将他们烧成灰的眼神。那名Omega前一个月还挽着他的胳膊朝他甜甜地笑，与他做起表面闺蜜，此刻却挂在他的约会对象身上，用舌头侵略本该属于他的Alpha。他发狂般嫉妒，十几岁青少年也只有这些想法，最后那两支全都进了基尔伯特自己的肚子，伊丽莎白骑着摩托来接他，摘下头盔后风拂过她微卷的长发，不按常理出牌的女性Alpha气势汹汹地走向喷泉，并在众目睽睽之下给了那两人一人一记重拳。基尔伯特拽着另一个Alpha过短的头发，将他摔倒在砂石底，对面人完全懵掉，从没意识到他能有如此大的力气，而另一个惹人厌烦的始作俑者则在一旁发出恐慌的尖叫。在一片混乱之中有人报了警，他和伊丽莎白双双进了趟局子，他们昂首挺胸地面对拿青少年无可奈何的警官，两小时后便被放了出来，只收获了一顿口头警告，便在街头嬉笑成一团。

基尔伯特又大哭一场，他用光了他们俩身上所有的纸巾，伊丽莎白陪着他一直在教堂后面的墓园里坐到天黑，喝了半天的酒，最后互相搀扶着往回去。基尔伯特没能顺利参加他的毕业舞会，他在礼堂门外便吐了，在所有人的目光之下，尤其是在他被打肿一只眼睛的前约会对象面前。他就搂着伊丽莎白哭诉他失败又糟糕的十几年人生，为什么他是一个没有任何信息素气味的Omega，为什么他毫无性吸引能力，为什么他看上的所有人最后都会与他不辞而别。

他靠在伊万怀里的时候正想着这个，很快便要排到他们。自那之后他就报复般的寻求改变的方式，他曾试图破坏腺体，被伊丽莎白强行制止，又经历过一段试图用浓烈香水来伪装成信息素的身份认同障碍时期，或是约炮，一天换一个炮友。但最后他选择了现在的路，通过药物抑制他自然性别的本能。明明都已经步入正轨，作为“Beta”生活毫无热烈的波澜，宛如宁静的湖面，却被误入的伊万打破了这份平衡。他咬咬唇，在纷呈的口味面前来回犹豫，售货员过于热切的眼神令他不安。

基尔伯特的口味就如同最简单的香草一样直白无趣，伊万看他选择障碍，就替他选了一种。他们便有了两份口味，基尔伯特戳着纸杯中自己的那款，伏特加口味，是最近的实验新品。他们举着纸杯漫步回公司，一路穿过孩子跑闹的公园，恋人靠近彼此，基尔伯特就轻轻去拉伊万的手。但他没得到任何回应。

下午的时候他照例去楼下抽烟，儿时好友仍站在老地方等他，基尔伯特拨磨蹭过去，心情并不是很好的样子。

“你怎么了？”伊丽莎白瞥他一眼，两人碰了下手肘来当问候，“你的小情人今天不是带你出去吃饭了么。”她用的是肯定句，基尔伯特摸摸鼻子，这的确是伊万带他出去吃的饭，但那只是一顿快餐，况且还没有上次冷掉的烤肉卷好吃。一想到这里他红了脸，全被伊丽莎白看在眼里。她揶揄起来，基尔伯特回来之后便一直在回味，他本不该如此，一次之后便该停下，但食髓知味，他三番两次与自己的下属摩擦出几近失控的问题。

束缚在他周身的茧壳慢慢出现裂缝，但更多的却是基尔伯特自己开始冲撞厚壳。

其实并不怎么顺路，但基尔伯特还是执意要捎上伊万。但今天是伊万开车，他便在噪杂的电台声中思索伊丽莎白同他讲的话。他们得谈一谈，基尔伯特装作不在意地微微将头转向驾驶座的方向，他无法将自己的视线从伊万身上移开。这个Alpha与他之前接触到的任何一名都不太一样，也不是如伊丽莎白那样的女性Alpha，伊万身上阳刚与阴柔并行，巧妙地找到了一个平衡的支点。这让他口干舌燥，空气中暗涌的热欲许是酷夏带来的副产品，但开再多低的空调都无济于事。

基尔伯特把衬衫最上端的扣子解开一些，伊万的眼神滑了过来，像在用目光将他剥得精光。他们一直如此，两三次上床之后便对欲望坦诚相见，但这基本只是发生在需要互相解决发情期的时候，平时在办公室里他们看起来只是关系稍进的上下级同事。伊万转正之后对他的“依赖”变本加厉，不是工作方面的，他处理事务得心应手，更多是私下里的生活。他总喜欢在基尔伯特与女友入睡之后打来电话，迫使他匆匆关起浴室的门来接听。他们有一些下流的电波聊天，往往以伊万挑逗他手淫结束。这居然都发生在生理期之外！基尔伯特一直觉得不可思议，也有些难以置信，他不可能被蛊惑至此，但当伊万略带轻蔑的语气出现在电话线中的时候，他又无法忍受住自己开口恳求他的本能。他喜欢这个，爱死这个了。事情的发展越来越偏离正常轨道，基尔伯特知道他需要与伊万说点什么，但话头却很难起。

伊万将车停了下来，他等待着基尔伯特的话语，口水电台情歌仍缓慢播放着，他一句歌词都听不进去。这半年着实奇妙，他先是被甩，后来却与自己的上司做爱，还发展成了固定炮友。他不该太过走心，可基尔伯特有古怪的魔力，将他牢牢攥在掌心。他的信息素这么好闻，真是伊万二十五岁生涯中闻到过的最好的味道了，他的眼底不禁暗了一下，他看向基尔伯特的侧脸，心中的嫉妒与独占欲扭曲起来，它们不停膨胀着，是长势迅速的婴儿，盘踞在他的心里。他不想放过基尔伯特，是对方先选择这段脱离道德观的关系，他不能就这样推开他。

但基尔伯特却下了勇气，他的手轻轻摸向伊万的大腿。他做了一个有趣的选择，在责任与人类本能之间做出的无关痛痒的选择，轻如鸿毛，此刻却是狂暴的雪花。伊万看着他，等候着接下去的动作。

基尔伯特沿着伊万的大腿内侧游走，轻柔地抚摸，带点挑逗的意味，再慢慢往上，暗示性地放在了伊万双腿间鼓起的地方。他的情人轻声笑，在安静的车内空间中被放大数倍。它们停在一处隐蔽的角落，被树荫遮盖住大部分，基尔伯特觉得这是一个绝佳的地点。他的手微微借力，将自己撑住，更加靠近伊万，然后他俯下身体，用牙咬开了对方裤子的拉链。伊万在基尔伯特吞吐他阴茎的时候将手埋进对方的短发，他的眼神满是疼惜，手上的力道却丝毫未减。

“弗朗西斯他们都快知道了。”伊万笑着逗弄基尔伯特，想看他窘迫的模样，倒真的引出了他脸上的红晕，“这是你想要的么？”

他的语气中带点狠戾，尽管此刻基尔伯特将他伺候得十分舒服，伊万止不住哼出声，他仍觉得恼怒。这恼是没由来的，突然涌上他的心头，他盯着基尔伯特头顶的发漩，想象着他与他女友做爱的样子。这怎么能发生？他怎么可以这样对他！伊万在基尔伯特亲吻阴囊的时候一把将他拽起，年长者茫然地对上他冒着大火的眼睛。此刻他的上司看起来又如此纯情，伊万心软了半分，但却有了更多的酸楚。他甩甩头，发狠地推搡着基尔伯特的肩膀，又将他粗鲁地抱起，摁在他的膝盖上。狭小的空间不利于两人之间的互动，基尔伯特的头撞到车顶，他吃痛地惊呼，可伊万不管他，一只手掐住基尔伯特的软腰，另一只手迅速拍向他的臀部。

_啪！_ 伊万狠狠地打了小个子Omega的屁股，基尔伯特一愣，很明显他并没有料到这样的疼痛，瞬间眼中就充满了泪水。这让伊万更加心软，可他还是对着手感极佳的屁股又掌掴了几下，一次比一次重，惹得基尔伯特抖着身体连连求饶。伊万异常兴奋，他从来不敢对Omega动粗，这是要被监禁起来的举动！Alpha被认定为天性残暴，一旦进入发情期则危害更大，他听闻不少被强制佩戴束缚带的案例，他们的生存权利严重受到挤兑却四告无门，伊万从小便生活在对未知恐惧的提心吊胆之中。可基尔伯特却一直接纳他的粗暴，他可以肆意使用任何手段在他身上发泄积压多年的愤恨情绪，他便粗鲁地捅他的甬道，将肠壁撑出狰狞的形状，他的情人甚至还会用手去描摹他阴茎在他肚中的形状呢。听基尔伯特惨厉的叫喊是他最爱的一环，但只有他知道那是基尔伯特表达愉悦的方式，他拔高了声音，尖细地宛若女性，手腕与脚踝都劲瘦骨感，挂在他身上轻飘飘的，他便是伊万所见过的最美的Omega。

基尔伯特呜呜哭着，他双手环住伊万的脖子，屁股微微抬起，在刚刚的惩罚中裤子早已被褪去，光着屁股贴紧伊万的阴茎。他开始前后磨蹭，来回挤弄着那根带他上过好几回乐园的东西，伊万剥开他已经凌乱不堪的衬衣，咬住他的乳头。他们未在发情期，却如Beta们做爱一样享受每一个普通的当下，基尔伯特来回蹭着，让龟头擦过他小巧的阴囊，这让他从嘴中发出抽噎般的呻吟。在与伊万共处的半年多时间里，他们彼此之间的频率竟如此契合，便相互索取着方便。伊万托着他的屁股，牙齿轻咬他的腺体，感到了某些异样。

“……什么？”他停下来，疑惑地看看身上的基尔伯特，小个子的男人痛苦地闭着眼，脸色铁青，皮肤却瞬间如烧灼般滚烫。这不应该！他们明明推算好发情期，这周理应不会到来，但此刻基尔伯特止不住颤抖，他身体绵软无力，只能紧紧贴着伊万，好寻求一个支柱。伊万抱着他，从基尔伯特体内不断冒出的前列腺液已经流淌到他的小腹。他微微撑起身体想要换一个舒服点的坐姿，却在挪动基尔伯特的时候被一阵热浪袭中。这感觉太过熟悉，却令伊万惊愕不已。雪松的气味将皮革温柔地包裹起来，伊万稍稍安稳下来一些，他嗅着整个密闭空间中他与基尔伯特交织的信息素的味道，安定感莫名从座椅的夹缝中冒出了头。

他咬牙发出类似野兽的嘶声，只是想缓解自己下体因为发情期到来而肿胀的疼痛，可基尔伯特却受了惊吓，弓起背部连连朝后。他贴到方向盘上，这个举动惹怒了伊万，在他眼里看来就如同羞辱，他死命抓住基尔伯特的胳膊，连指甲都要掐进肉里去。紧接着他大吼一声：“你要逃到哪里去！哪儿也不许去！”这声音盖过了靡靡恋歌，有气无力的女声并不能驱走空气中此刻的污浊。基尔伯特脸上挂着涟涟泪水，拼命摇着头想要拒绝伊万，但他的下半身却不受控制地自己动了起来。

伊万用他最后的理智吞下了已经冲到嘴边的秽语，尚存的灵光将他勒住，警告他起码不能那样对待基尔伯特。但其他便顾及不了这么多，他如此悲伤，因为自己竟做出了如同那些需要佩戴束缚带的同类一般的事情，他在伤害基尔伯特，尽管是在他的发情期，但他们同步提前了，事先并没有做好任何准备。伊万连安全套也懒得使用，着实没有时间，用手指随意扩张了两三下就挺身进入基尔伯特体内。年长的男人尖叫起来，却是失语的，过大的疼痛差点使他昏厥。他咬住伊万的肩膀，牙齿深深没入血肉之中，口腔之中充斥着鲜血的铁锈与腥甜，却更增添了二人的情欲。基尔伯特在适应之后便再次动起来，他被抱在伊万怀中，对方引导着他进行上位的交配，很快快感便盖过了痛楚。

基尔伯特离开伊万的脖颈，双手撑在他的胸口，他舔了舔嘴唇，还带有咬破皮肤时沾上的血珠。他掌握了在起伏活动中找到伊万嘴唇的技巧，此刻他迫切需要他的情人亲吻他。伊万默许他这么做，但很快他便透过眼角的余光发现了什么。基尔伯特撅着嘴不满地看他，皱起眉毛的样子也如此可爱，但伊万有些分神。他安抚性地碰碰对方的嘴角，伸出舌头舔去他唇峰上沾着的鲜血，可他的视线却玩味般地停留在车窗外面。

“你在看什么！看着我啊！”基尔伯特此刻尚有精力来埋怨他，两个廉价奶油蛋筒的事重回他的脑海，不合时宜地出来困扰他。他咬着嘴唇竭力要把那对恼人的蠢蛋赶出脑中，伊万身上的烟草就覆盖到了他全身，从发顶到他此刻并不太舒服的脚趾，驱开那些幼稚的香精。他情人笑着抱紧他，仰起头，紫色的眼睛只看着基尔伯特，像是唯独只崇拜他一人。基尔伯特哼哼两声，施舍给伊万一个吻，对方欣然接受。他们的舌头搅在一起，此刻情歌已经几乎接近尾声，基尔伯特的时髦着装也都丢满车厢。伊万攀着基尔伯特的手臂，将他托举起来，又轻轻放下，从二人交合之处发出 _扑哧扑哧_ 的水声，就算是在电台节目的交谈声的掩盖下都如此之响。基尔伯特轻声笑，懒散地勾勾嘴角，同时发出叹息。伊万仍在意一件事，他使坏地附在基尔伯特耳边，低声要求他转头看到挡风玻璃外面。基尔伯特疑惑地侧转身体，好让自己转过头，但伊万突然加重了力度与速度，他把着基尔伯特的窄腰，带领他一同走向乐园。

他女友此刻看起来如同车灯照耀下受惊的鹿，基尔伯特与看起来早已崩溃的女人四目相对，时间就好像停滞在这一秒钟。随后他便在对方惊恐的注视下迎来了高潮。


End file.
